


Cold Spring

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Miroku's been too tense lately, and the cold spring isn't helping him get any alone time with his wife.





	Cold Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spring" challenge at [](http://mirsan-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[mirsan_fics](http://mirsan-fics.livejournal.com/).

For the first couple of weeks of spring, Miroku woke up next to his wife in a bundle of blankets and children. He cracked open an eye to see his son and daughters wedged in the middle of him and his wife, and they snuggled tightly to receive more warmth.

Miroku sighed. Spring had started out unusually cold, and much to Miroku’s dismay, he had less alone time with his wife in the morning because the children had hogged his space with her. He shouldn’t mind; he certainly didn’t want his children to freeze.

But he could barely reach his wife. His morning stroke of her bottom had been delayed so long he’d been going through withdrawal. Even if he could reach his arm over his twin daughters and roly-poly son, Sango usually wouldn’t let him get away with any suggestive touching in front of the children.

Drowsily, Sango woke and asked him for another blanket. Sayo, one of the twin girls, began shivering.

Miroku let out a big yawn. “When will this chilly spring warm up already?” he groaned.

Sango said, “It’s alright. I don’t mind if they sleep with us.” She hugged Sayo closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. Miroku frowned. He couldn’t deny Sango’s motherly instincts.

However, he was the odd man out here. He didn’t like it, and he didn’t like this cold spring. Miroku had looked forward to spring all winter, but opportunities with Sango were still delayed.

It was a shame too. Miroku had the best ideas for them to keep each other warm.

\--

Inuyasha immediately noticed Miroku’s bad mood that morning. Miroku sulked, and it wasn’t usually like him to raise his voice with the people they helped, let alone his best friend.

“What crawled up your butt and died?” the hanyou asked, getting irritated with Miroku’s attitude.

“It’s cold and it’s spring,” Miroku said sharply.

“So? I thought you of all people would like the cold. It gives you an excuse to get closer to Sango,” Inuyasha huffed.

“You would think,” Miroku answered mournfully. “Without the children I wouldn’t have a problem.”

“That’s your own fault. You wanted the kids; you’re stuck with them. Besides, it’s not like you can’t have time alone,” Inuyasha said.

“This is all easy for you to dismiss, Inuyasha, but no, having children does not mean you still have the same free time as you did when you weren’t a parent,” Miroku wailed. “I haven’t been able to touch my wife in months. The children can’t sleep in their own beds.”

“That’s rough,” Inuyasha said, but Miroku knew he was faking his sympathy.

“I bet you get all the time you want with Kagome-sama at night,” Miroku said with a pout.

Inuyasha gave him a fanged grin. “Yep,” he said simply. The look in his eyes made Miroku even more miserable.

“Wait until you have kids,” Miroku complained. “I’m going to be unsympathetic to your sexual misfortune too.”

Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. “Would you quit whining? I get it. You’re horny, now can we go do this job at the village?”

Miroku nodded, yet still had a long face, and he followed his friend to the next village where reports of a murderer’s spirit dwelled. Miroku hoped that battling demons would ease his tension just a little.

\--

After the job, Miroku still felt miserable. He had hoped to come home and maybe pawn the kids off to Kagome for a little while so he could get his wife alone. However, Kagome was busy and Sango was fretting over Sayo again.

“I think she’s getting a fever,” Sango said worriedly. She clutched their daughter close to her chest. “We’ll need to get more blankets at night. I don’t think tonight will be any warmer.”

Miroku sighed and nodded. He knew that with a sick child, Sango would even be more distracted, and any hope he had to be alone with her had melted away. He looked up at the gray overcast, and the air was cool and damp before the inevitable rain.

Great, he thought. It just had to rain too, didn’t it?

\--

“What’s the matter with you?” Sango asked, while they were holed up in their house from the pouring rains. Sayo was feeling better that evening, and she was up with her sister playing with dolls that Shippou made her. Their brother was looking on with interest, waiting for them to share one of their toys.

“This spring is all wrong,” Miroku said. He was lounging on his bedding, and he had his eyes closed trying to keep deep thoughts away as he listened to the hard sounds of rain against their house.

“There you go again. There’s nothing we can do about it. It’ll warm up soon,” Sango said. She was knitting a new blanket, and it was magenta like the colors on her retired slayer uniform.

Miroku turned on his side and met her gaze. He’d been so irked lately, he decided to confess. “I want to hold my wife on these cold nights, not share our bed.”

Sango stopped and she blinked a few times before she got it. She smirked a little. “So that’s you’re problem lately.”

Miroku sighed heavily and fell back onto his pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do,” she said smoothly. Miroku looked over at her and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are probably snuggling right now,” Miroku huffed jealously.

Sango shook her head at him. “You’d be surprised, but they actually don’t do it every night like you think.”

Miroku paused for a second and stared at his wife’s small grin. “That still doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Sango shrugged. “Give it time, husband. The kids will be in their own beds soon.”

Miroku was unconvinced, especially when the three bundles of joy snuggled up with them again that night, for the fourth month in a row.

\--

“Gees, you’re a mess,” Inuyasha said, looking at his friend as they prepared to help out at more villages for food. “Couldn’t sleep last night?”

“My son kept kicking me all night long.” Miroku’s face strained. “In a place where no man should ever be kicked.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “I see you’re still snuggling like one big happy family.” Miroku shot him a glare. “Gees, you are cranky! Can’t you find _some_ time away from Sango, even in the day time?”

“Not when I have your lovely company all day long,” Miroku answered sarcastically. Inuyasha started laughing and stopped in surprise. Miroku cupped the hanyou’s bottom, making him speechless. Miroku disengaged and looked at his palm. “Hmmm, I don’t feel anything.”

“You pervert! Don’t do that!” Inuyasha screamed at him.

“Sorry, forgive the wandering hand of this desperate man,” Miroku said mockingly. Inuyasha swiped him on the side of his head.

“You’re really getting on my nerves, Bozu. Go in the forest and rub one off, and then let’s get back to work,” Inuyasha ordered.

Miroku’s face turned sallow. He really didn’t want to hear that from Inuyasha, though the suggestion was tempting. “It’s just not the same,” he grumped.

Inuyasha let out a cry of exasperation and stormed ahead. “I’ve had just about enough of you.”

\--

Miroku prepared to spend another night in bed with the kids and his wife, and he was starting to get numb to the idea. It didn’t matter anymore. He had chosen to have children with her and be her husband, and he didn’t feel animosity for the kids, of course. He just wanted one romantic moment with her, but he was beginning to fear that he wouldn’t get one until he was an old man.

His gloomy thoughts changed when Inuyasha had come and pounded on his door. Behind him, Kagome rewarded him with a bright smile.

“We’re here! Where are those little angels?” Kagome asked, and suddenly his kids ran to her open arms screeching her name in surprise.

“Aunt Kagome!”

“Hey, thanks for coming over,” Sango said, coming up from behind him. She ruffled her son’s hair before looking at Kagome. Miroku watched with wonder. “Are you sure you can take them for the night?”

“It was our idea, wasn’t it?” Kagome shot her husband a mysterious glance.

“Thank you so much. Please let us know if you need anything or if they misbehave,” Sango said, hugging her daughters.

“Stop fretting, Sango. They’ll be fine,” Inuyasha scolded.

Sango let go of her children and looked at them longingly as they were led away to Kagome and Inuyasha’s home in the forest. She turned to her husband, and Miroku could only grin at her in awe.

“They… took the children?”

“For the night,” Sango said, and she smiled at him suggestively. “It was Inuyasha’s idea. I believe he said he could no longer work with you unless you relieved some of that tension you’d been having lately.”

Miroku pulled his wife into his arms and covered her mouth with his. He sighed with a heavy breath against her cheek and embraced her. “Oh, thank the gods.”

Sango giggled, and he pulled her to their bedding, already disrobing himself. Sango tugged away at her own clothes, and her face became flush with excitement.

“You haven’t been the only one feeling deprived,” she said, and as they stood naked in their house, Miroku pulled her against him and began trailing kisses down her face and neck.

“I would have never guessed that about you,” he said, and he dropped his hand and found a home at the swell of her bottom. “Yes, hello there, I’ve missed you.”

Sango chuckled in his ear, and in a dazed motion, she was the one that led them down to the bed. Miroku kissed her again, and when he tore away from her, he caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes.

“Let’s make the most of this night, my Sango,” he said. She nodded and then moaned when his hands explored her body. He rolled her over and hovered above her, entwining limbs and converging heat.

“I can do that, and I promise not to worry about the children too much,” she said.

“Yes, I want you only to think about me tonight,” he said, running a hand through her hair that sprawled out beneath her.

“I will, my husband,” and her voice disappeared behind their lips.

The cold spring crept upon their naked flesh, but neither of them felt the chill as they generated their own heat. With the kids out of sight and out of mind, Miroku and Sango didn’t sleep much that night, and it was well worth the wait.


End file.
